Accidentally Rescued
by LexaCavan
Summary: Just a short, two-part exploration of a different way Guy might have 'rescued' Marian from Robin just after her father died.  Rated T due to some kissing.
1. Chapter 1

Rescued: Part One

Marian woke with a start to find herself in her own bed in the castle. For a long, sweet moment, she closed her eyes, breathed in the scent of the pillow and thought that her father was still alive. It had all been a dream – a terrible dream. Maybe he wasn't even in the dungeon, maybe she hadn't stepped in when Robin was trying to drown Guy, maybe Guy was dead. She moved to disentangle herself from the bedclothes and froze when her bare left foot touched the scrape on her right leg – the result of her tangled moment of wrestled kisses with Robin.

It wasn't a dream after all. Her father really was…. She choked back a sob and then nearly jumped out of the bed when a dark figure appeared at her side.

"Sir Guy!"

His dark eyes revealed nothing of his intentions as he perched on the edge of her bed and leaned over her, examining the bump on her head.

"The doctor says you'll be fine." He reported softly.

She shook her head - which hurt - and looked around, only to find that she wasn't in the castle – but at Locksley. "What's going on?" He reached out quickly to soothe her, but she pulled away. "No, no what's going on?" Her vision swam with the sudden movement but she forced herself to sit up.

"I rescued you from the outlaws, Marian. Do you not remember? You did hit your head but the doctor thought it was not serious. Are you dizzy? Are you in pain?" His concern seemed genuine, and yet she was frightened, confused. Perhaps she had hit her head harder than she thought. Perhaps she was really unconscious – and this wasn't happening. The whole world seemed uncertain and hazy.

"Sir Guy." She whispered, collapsing back against the pillows to cover her aching eyes. He pulled his leather gloves off and tossed them to the foot of the bed before leaning over her again to lay a warm, careful hand on her forehead. Marian jerked away. His touch felt good - too good. It bothered her. The electricity she felt with Robin was never there with Guy, and yet…the way his arms felt when he'd wrapped them around her the day her father died…she had not felt so completely protected in a long, long time.

Guy misinterpreted her response. "No, it's alright Marian. I'm not angry with you for leaving the castle. You had to leave for a while to keep yourself safe. You _are_ safe here, Marian, I'm here to protect you." He reached out again to touch her face very gently, and she resigned herself to it, no longer strong enough to fight. "That's it, my girl, be still. It's alright. I'm here, and I'm going to protect you."

In the hallway Allan listened with a trace of disgust. Marian didn't love Guy the way he loved her. The man was more pathetic than Robin himself when it came to his feelings about the woman. Didn't they both know she was leaps and abounds above any of them?

Robin.

Allan stepped back from the door. It had broken his heart when Robin had found out about his betrayal. With each secret he sold to the sheriff it seemed to break him down more. He stepped back again, turned, and crept down the stairs. Taking great pains to make sure he was not being followed he traced a nearly invisible path into Sherwood Forest. Once the trees closed in around him he took off running, and wished he was running home.

"How long has she been gone?" Robin demanded of Much. Like the rest of the gang, the ex-slave-turned-cook didn't know, and shook his head apologetically.

"There was little sign, Robin." Djaq reminded him. Marian was gone when the gang had returned from the castle. Robin had been in an uproar since. Twice he'd gone to look for her and come back alone. John and Will had gone as well, and were in the village now asking for help from some of their more loyal friends.

The alarm sounded, alerting them that someone was in the camp. Robin, Djaq and Much vaulted toward the trap only to stop short at the sight of Allan, who was already cutting himself down. As soon as he landed he threw his arms up in the air and announced, "I'm here as a friend!"

"Friend!" Much spat at him. "How dare you-"

Robin, uncharacteristically calm for being so close to the man who'd betrayed him, held out his arm toward Much – a silent command to hold back. Much folded his arms over his chest with a huff and glared at the traitor.

"I know you'll think this is a trap, but Marion is with Gisborne. He thinks she was being held here against her will and that he's rescued her."

"You're right, I do think this is a trap." Much said with a snort, dodging a firm look from his leader.

"How did he come across her?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure." Allan said, cutting off the rest of the harness from the rope snare. He struggled for a moment to disentangle himself from it. "But she's hurt, she's hit her head and she seems confused or something. I couldn't tell much from the hallway, I was listening at the door. I have to get back soon before he realizes I'm gone – he might have already." He turned in the direction of Locksley and started off at a run, but Djaq's voice stopped him.

"Why come and tell us?" She asked, eyes brimming with hope. She had never given up believing he could be better than he was. Allan was a good man wrapped in the bitter twist of a harsh world, and most days he seemed to be losing that battle. The rest of the gang had long-since given up on him, yet despite the many times he had betrayed them, Djaq couldn't quite bring herself to do so.

"Well I don't want her to be hurt or anythin'. I'm not being funny but she's not like the rest of us, is she?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Robin, regarding Allan with close scrutiny.

"Well she's cleaner-like, more…I don't know…like she's still…good. Guy wants her for himself. He's hard enough to deal with now." He met Djaq's gaze for a moment, confused by the small smile he found there, and then scampered off, leaving Much and Robin to shake their heads fondly at her and run for their bows.


	2. Chapter 2

Accidentally Rescued: Part Two

Little John two out the two guards near the front entrance of Locksley hall in the time it took for Robin and Much to take down the one at the back. Allan had been standing with the guards just outside the house when they arrived, and had made an excuse to leave as soon as he saw them out of the corner of his eye. Djaq watched him saunter off and wanted him more than ever, but shook her head and went to join Will in standing guard as Robin crept towards the room that held his love.

"I understand why you hesitated to come to me." Guy was saying. He had helped Marian sit up in bed and was covering her more warmly with the blankets, trying not to think about the fact that they were _his_ blankets, and that later they would smell like _her_. "I have tried to give you reason to trust me, and yet there have been times I have had to make hard decisions."

"Your insistence in going along with the Sheriff…sometimes it borders on treason." She said boldly. A breeze blew through the window, bringing with it the scent of the forest, the sweet twang of pine boughs and earth. Marian froze in place as the thought hit her; Robin was here.

"Are you still cold?" Guy asked with concern. "Wait, I'll-"

Marian put out a hand to stop him just as he rose and nearly saw the figure at the window. Guy stopped and turned back, a small smile beaming at the hand on his arm. "You keep doing that."

"What?" She asked, blinking in confusion. Her head still hurt, though not as much.

"Touching me. And you cannot know what it does to me." He eyed her almost suspiciously. "Or perhaps you do. Marian," he took her hand and pressed it to his chest, edging closer to her. "Let me keep you safe here, in my manor. You have only to say 'yes'."

"Yes to what?"

"You _know_ what. Let me keep you properly, as a husband would."

"Guy, I've already told you, I cannot marry until the King returns."

He turned away from her. She glanced to the window and put her hand out again. "You must understand, Guy, what I am waiting for."

"For the King?" He shook his head and started to turn away. She tightened her hold on his sleeve.

"For _you_. For you to find out what sort of man you are and let the rest of us know."

"What are you talking about, woman?" Despite the harshness in his tone his hand came, warm and soft on her own. She fought the urge to glance at Robin's shadow.

"I'm talking about you, Sir Guy. There are moments when you seem to be a better man than the one who serves the Sheriff so willingly. There are times when you grow a sense of justice, before he chops it away." She leaned forward, wincing at the pain in her temple, and regretted it when his strong hand flew up to cradle her head.

"You have already seen what I am." He told her in a rough whisper. "I am a man who can protect you, a man of power."

"You are a lost man. You do not know yourself." She said boldly. "But perhaps I do. I know you can be a better man than this. I know you can rise up against the Sheriff and stand for justice if you choose. I know that hero of a man is in there somewhere, should you ever chose to let him be."

The force of her words stunned him, and he could only stare at her. For a moment, Marian thought she had finally gotten through to him, which brought up a new problem. What if Guy did change and become a good man? The sounds of scuffling feet and clashing swords drew Guy's attention, and the moment broke. Marian glanced at Robin as Guy headed toward the bedroom door and looked out cautiously.

"Hood." He spat out with hatred. "Stay here. I won't let him harm you again."

When he was gone, Robin carefully stepped through the window, a sly grin on his face. "Come with me, I won't let him harm you again." He said in a mockingly cool voice.

"You take too many risks." Marian chided him, her head spinning. Robin watched her close her eyes against the tilt of the room, and the amusement faded from his face. He stepped across the room to her bedside in three strides and reached for her with concern.

"Are you well enough to leave with me?"

"You should leave me here. I'm much more use to you-"

"As Guy's wife?" Robin challenged, his face twisting in disgust.

"No, weren't you listening?" The sounds from downstairs were getting louder – and closer.

"Marian, we don't have time to argue about this, just come – come home with me."

"_Home_?"

"You know what I mean. Back to Sherwood. With me." The last two words he emphasized with a soft, careful caress on her cheek. Marian thought about her conversation with Guy, but Robin's eyes burned her with their need, and she nodded and pulled the covers away. Robin helped her dress quickly, his strong hands holding her steady all the while.

When Guy returned minutes later, the room was empty. He roared with anger as he called his men to chase down the outlaws, but in the back of his mind, he wondered if this had been a kidnapping – or a rescue.


End file.
